Batman Hates Halloween IV
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Batman leaves Gotham City this year to avoid being bullied by Joker and his goons on Halloween. Does Bruce Wayne finally have a fail-proof plan, or will it all be for naught as the previous holidays? Rated T.
1. Part 1

**Story**: Batman Hates Halloween IV  
><strong>Author<strong>: Master Jin Sonata  
><strong>Written<strong>: October 29th, 2011  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T (Language, Violence, Comic Mischief)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own DC or its increasingly angered caped crusader.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 of 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Year after year, our hero Batman has had the displeasure of being victim of prank after prank on Halloween. This time he's going all out in ensuring nothing happens to him this October 31st.<p>

What does he have in mind?

"**Robin, ****Alfred, ****I****'****m ****leaving ****Gotham ****this ****weekend,****"** Bruce announced to his partner and butler as he stood with his suitcase at the front door.

"**Leaving? ****Holy ****desertion ****Batman! ****That ****would ****leave ****Gotham ****City ****vulnerable ****to ****attacks!****"** Robin proclaims to his boss.

"**Young ****Dick ****has ****a ****point, ****Master ****Bruce. ****Who ****will ****save ****the ****city ****in ****its ****time ****of ****need? ****Halloween ****is ****especially ****dangerous ****during ****this ****holiday,****"** Alfred questions out of concern.

"**This is the very reason why I'm ditching the place until the day after. You know very well what has happened in the previous years on Halloween. Joker won't come after me if I'm not within city limits. Besides, Robin has volunteered to take over heroic operations throughout the city tomorrow."**

"…**I ****have?****"** Robin says in shock, doing a double-take.

"**I ****see. ****Well, ****be ****sure ****to ****keep ****in ****touch ****at ****some ****point, ****Master ****Bruce. ****I ****hope ****you ****get ****the ****privacy ****and ****relaxation ****you ****oh ****so ****deserve,****"** Alfred says to Bruce, who nodded and left the mansion. Packing his stuff into his private vehicle, he starts the car and drives out through the front gate.

"**Next ****stop: ****my ****country ****cabin ****in ****the ****Midwest!****"** Bruce proclaims, already with peace in mind of leaving the hectic city for once.

Little did Bruce know that in a nearby bush, a group of shady individuals were watching his every move.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>All seems too good to be true when you think you've outsmarted your enemies. However, we all know what's coming to our hero. Stay tuned for part 2, and please review!<strong>

**Missed the previous three installments? In the mean time check out Batman Hates Halloween I,II, and III in our story archive!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2 of 2**

Several hours had passed, and Bruce was happily driving along the plains of the Midwest. Being late as it was, Bruce hoped to reach his home away from home before midnight. Eventually down the road Bruce spots a peculiar object on the side of the dirt road.

It was a pumpkin, decorated with lights and other harvest ornaments.

"**What in the world…no one is supposed to live at least ten miles from my country estate! Who put this here?"** Bruce asks as he stops his car and steps out to get a better look at it.

Then, suddenly from out of nowhere…

**CRAAASSH!**

…a semi-truck roars down the road and plows into his car, knocking it off of the road and destroying it completely.

"**Oh come on!"** Bruce spoke in shock at what just happened. **"Now how am I supposed to get to my place before sunrise?"**

As if his prayers were answered, another vehicle appears down the road, driving up toward him. As it drew closer, it was revealed to be a hippie-decorated 1960's van. It stops next to him as the driver and its passengers look his way.

"**Hey pal, need a lift?"** said the blonde driver who wore a white shirt and orange ascot. Riding with him were a tall slender stoner, a red-headed bespectacled girl, a rich-looking lady in a purple dress, and a goofy-looking Great Dane.

"**Uh…sure, why not?"** Bruce says to the passerby's.

"**Groovy, hop in!"** said the driver, who opens the back of the van for him to get in.

Once situated, the van drives off once more.

"**You kids are alright…I was beginning to think this Halloween was going to be another mess like the last ones I had,"** Bruce commented to them.

"**Roo don't say?" **says the dog, who could apparently talk like the humans could.

The four teenagers and the dog suddenly turn to Bruce, before each of them pulling off the masks over their heads, revealing to be the villains of Gotham City in the flesh.

"**Huh? What the heck?"** Bruce yelps as the villains then pull out various blunt weapons.

"**Trick or Treat, Bat-Face! Heeehaaahahaha!"** the Joker laughs as he and the baddies' then jump our hero all at once.

**BIFF!**

**POW!**

**SMACK!**

**WHAM!**

**CRACK!**

The end result of the remaining day were the villains taking over Bruce's country mansion, partying the night away while they left our caped crusader tied up and left in the van all night.

**End of Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and have a safe Halloween everyone!<strong>


End file.
